pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/14 November 2014
10:54 Finally 01:27 also she asked me about Latvian language brigade 01:27 Ofc she did 01:27 gotta find this chat log 01:27 Ok 01:28 29 august 01:29 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 August 2014 01:34 Found 01:34 Awkward? 01:35 Orbacal 01:36 Soo 01:37 W00F 01:37 Hello. 01:37 Hi 01:37 Hi 01:38 Soo 01:39 Hello. 01:39 kk 01:39 Hi 01:39 soo ya 01:39 ? 01:40 dead silence 01:40 Ye 01:40 ZJ ist temporarily back yaa 01:40 temporarily? 01:40 wat? 01:40 also 01:41 Also? 01:41 ok zen 01:41 User blog:J192/Hello there. 01:41 he said he regrets this wiki for making it when he was a 19 yr old 01:41 lolwut 01:41 *10 01:41 10 01:41 zomg yaya 01:42 i got Ice Wizard in PvZ2 china 01:44 What world is that 01:44 I havent catched up with pvz2 since beach world 01:45 found it boring/2hard4me 01:45 Chinese DA 01:45 Chinese only 01:45 I mean, International has DA too 01:45 but Ice Wizard is Chinese exclusive 01:45 There are other Chinese exclusive plants too tho 01:46 such as Heavenly Peach or Plantern 01:46 Hello. 01:46 Hi 01:46 hallo 01:46 OMG I GOT 80% AND ABOVE TO ALL MY SCORES IN THE EXAM 01:46 except Arts D: 01:47 Which I got 60% in Understanding 01:56 I got Hypno-Shroom Tier 2 :O OOOOOO 01:56 CHEESY TACO PIE WAFFLE SANDWICHES 01:56 gratz 01:56 :O OOOOOO 01:57 i mast back up saves again 01:57 si guess no ones spanish here?/s 01:57 I SIMS 01:57 SIMLISH 01:57 tacoaeopwtkaowsf fail taco 01:57 GARBIOULISDOUSHIAS 01:58 cyborg killed chat 01:58 List of Bad-donkeys 01:59 when PvZ2 Chinese gives you the final plant, don´t crash. 01:59 make saves 01:59 lel 01:59 LOOK AT MAH HORSE 01:59 MAH HORSE IS AMAZING 01:59 orly 01:59 GIVE IT A LICK 01:59 *uses Lick* 02:00 MMM... TASTES JUST LIKE RAISINS 02:00 *someone paralyzed* 02:00 IT´S ALL JUST A MATTER OF RAISINS. Said nobody, ever. 02:00 @CR 02:00 RAISNAFA 02:00 wait no 02:01 Legit Facts: 02:01 microscopy bought minecrap 02:01 02:01 revern is revern 02:01 cr also means bathroom 02:01 or comfort room 02:02 this chat is illiegitimate 02:02 Or cyborg rwanger 02:02 ranger 02:02 logic is less logic 02:02 legit - 1 02:02 all are synonymous 02:02 logic h8s miles 02:02 To each orher 02:02 the thesaurus has 2 the 02:02 gupps = zj loljk 02:03 k game broke 02:03 HomingThistle is a very bad editor. 02:03 Badges 02:03 which means PvZ2 chinese gave me magnet-shroom 02:03 or Bad-donkeys 02:03 I AINT ZJ 02:03 now i´m inserting saves 02:03 so ur AJ kk 02:03 Aint 02:04 I'm GT3Tester 02:04 wat 02:04 list of possibilities: AJ, DJ, JJ, ZJ, Gupps, GT3 is not Testing, A human, A sort-of fish, Revern, An admin 02:04 Does anyone want proof 02:05 nu ull get infinite penalties if u show proof 02:05 I bet HomingThistle is underaged 02:05 If I win the bet 02:05 I get a taco 02:05 if I lose 02:05 I get a burrito 02:05 back 02:05 I u both win and lose 02:05 you get a nacho 02:05 without cheez 02:05 nooo 02:05 (Rageguy) 02:05 *steals cheese from char* 02:05 my cheeseee 02:06 dats tnt 02:06 it melts in ur hand 02:06 HA 02:06 I outsmarted PvZ2 Chinese 02:06 good4u 02:06 and prevented it from breaking forevah 02:06 oh cheat 02:06 noo 02:06 http://m.imgur.com/hK7ueDT,9GNWhvN 02:06 *someguy hax the awesome pc* 02:06 *the Toad gave Gupps infinite penalties* 02:07 Hello. 02:07 And of course, you all escape here 02:07 klol 02:07 Then 02:07 Klol. 02:07 ur ZJ? 02:07 derp 02:07 derpity derp derp 02:07 yesterday he made the blog to know that he saw the blog 02:07 it's raining tacos 02:08 randomness 02:08 I was the guy in blue text bubble 02:08 mast dai 02:08 K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-klol! 02:08 skype? 02:08 The other one's some classmate of his or smth 02:08 that face looks like Kyle to me tho 02:08 Messenger 02:08 I LIKE TACOS 02:09 Yup CR 02:09 Comfort Room? 02:09 (Troll) 02:09 naw 02:09 he is 02:09 bathroom 02:09 ummm 02:09 IDK now what 02:09 http://teentitansgo.wikia.com/wiki/Raven 02:09 stuff 02:09 U know him in real life? @GT3 02:09 CR = Bathroom = Smile Doge = Creepypasta = Delicious 02:10 Lolno CR 02:10 oh 02:10 where does ZJ live 02:10 Idk 02:10 http://teentitansgo.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_Legasus 02:10 DEM LEGS 02:10 lol 02:10 but according to his facebook he studies near my city 02:10 WAT TEH FAAAA 02:10 THE HELL? 02:10 I got Magnet-Shroom (de final plant) without crashing my game forever :O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 02:10 wat 02:10 Mandaluyong 02:11 Quezon 02:11 Master: GUD JOB 02:11 RevernTown 02:11 Revernth Dimension 02:11 Rizal 02:11 Revernth Galaxy 02:11 Revernth Universe 02:11 some weird revern planet 02:11 revern's milk box 02:11 Qasimia (troll) 02:11 Jk 02:11 Same with WM 02:11 he studies at my city 02:11 What the heck are you all talking about.. 02:11 *Wmag 02:11 http://teentitansgo.wikia.com/wiki/Lady_Legasus 02:11 DEM LEGGSS 02:11 shaddap 02:12 no 02:12 (troll) 02:12 02:12 do u want to have on mouth? 02:12 Revern: ROFL MUCH? 02:12 on mouth: an on redstone mouth 02:12 LEGS 02:12 Im at UAE 02:12 :P 02:12 Dubai? 02:12 OFW 02:12 Sharjah 02:12 btw wat does UAE flag means 02:13 Red means I forgot 02:13 Green, I forgot 02:13 Black, oil 02:13 *lists down* 02:13 White, I forgot 02:13 *Red: i forgot* 02:13 *GreenL i forgot* 02:13 WHITE IS FOR PURITY 02:13 RED IS FOR BRAVERY 02:13 *fail* 02:13 NU NAWT OUR FLAG 02:13 BLUE IS FOR PEACE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT 02:14 I live in Revern 02:14 Sun means those cities 02:14 NOT PH 02:14 THE THREE STARS REPRESENT THE THREE MAIN ISLANDS 02:14 WHAT ARE YOU ALL TALKIN' ABOUT 02:14 revern 02:14 nevern 02:14 and 02:14 SUN REPRESENTS I FORGOOOOOOT 02:14 and then THE RECTANGLE MEANS A FLAG 02:14 pearen 02:14 I hate Social Studies 02:14 i like Social Studies 02:14 ...sometimes 02:15 Red means sovereignty 02:15 THE EIGHT -RAYED SUN REPRESENTS THE 8 CITIES/PROVINCES THAT FIRST REVOLTED AGAISNT THE SPANIARDS/CITIES DECLARED UNDER MARTIAL LAW BY SPANIARDS 02:15 in UAE 02:15 SOCIAL STUDIES = MINDBLOWN MUCH 02:15 PvZCC User Battle like Hunger Games but not in a hunfry way Minecrap Mod 02:15 Soc. studies is the best 02:15 UAE flag has three equal horizontal bands of green (top), white, and black with a wider vertical red band on the hoist side. Each color is shaped in a rectangular manner and looks similar to the letter E. The backbone of the 'E' is red,the top dash is green, the middle dash is white and the bottom dash is black. 02:15 WTF IS A UAE 02:15 DOES ANYONE KNOW BARTHOLOMEW DIAZ 02:16 UNITED ARAB EMIRATES 02:16 united 02:16 WHAT IS THAT 02:16 states of america 02:16 it is in Middle east 02:16 I like Math doe 02:16 Is it a country 02:16 it is asia 02:16 Math is like 02:16 I HATE HELE/TLE 02:16 6 02:16 hearing a lullaby 02:16 MY MIND EXPLODED 02:16 STOP TALKING ABOUT EARTH 02:16 MY MIND HURTS 02:16 TLE IS SUCK 02:16 ok 02:16 LETS TALK ABOUT VENUS 02:16 Math: 02:16 M: Merienda 02:16 A:Almusal 02:16 T:Tanghalian 02:16 H:Hapunan 02:16 Let's talk bout 02:16 VENUS EH? 02:17 VENUS IS SO HOT 02:17 OKAY I LIKE ASTRONOMY AT LEAST 02:17 VENUS RA 02:17 URANUS 02:17 ahh 02:17 wat 02:17 Charmande: PUN INTENDED?! 02:17 IS BIG 02:17 dili uy 02:17 LETS TALK ABOUT 02:17 no wonder CR 02:17 SWJTAIKTJK STUFF 02:17 IS GASSY 02:17 lol 02:17 IT FARTS TOO MUCH 02:17 LETS TALK ABOUT minecraft 02:17 LETS TALK ABOUT cheez 02:17 no 02:18 LETS TALK ABOUT lets talk about 02:18 MINECRAFT? 02:18 OKAY 02:18 Filipino is a big cakewalk 02:18 DID YOU KNOW... 02:18 can everybody stop now 02:18 ARABIC IS FRIKING HELLLLLLLLL 02:18 the cake 02:18 IS A FRIKIN 02:18 DIRT IS THE BEST RESOURCE? 02:18 truth 02:46 :O OOOOOOOOo 02:46 Y U PING ME THOSE ACE ATTORNEY STUFF 02:47 sListofPings:NateEthanJamilleJessicaAbsolute DoomObjectionHold ItTake ThatEurekaGotchaGot ItNot So FastSilenceOverruledRainbow DashC.C.HaruhiLilgreiMister Stay PuftMilesprower2Pepsicola45OrbacalSonata Dusk/s 02:47 ohiya 02:47 OBJECTION, MAH BOYS 02:47 Hello 02:47 wow 02:47 PvZCC isn't ded 02:48 kk 02:48 hallo 02:48 Join Illuminaughty 02:48 i stare 02:48 If I'm silent, I'm looking for a decent avatar 02:48 at the wall 02:48 full of CRs 02:48 kk 02:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gj95m0CR5I 02:48 I'm looking for an avatar of either Robin/Reflet or Ricken 02:49 2muchTeenTitans 02:49 waffles 02:49 BACK 02:49 just because of waffles 02:49 WAFFLES 02:49 OHIYA BATHROOM 02:49 next link will be tacos 02:49 ya promise 02:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3YmHZ9HMPs 02:50 They are characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening 02:50 The Awakening 02:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoHTdq0zQVI 02:50 seizures tho 02:50 of a Soda that Pops when Explodes 02:51 Issa is currently looking for a boyfriend, and Char is perfect for her! 02:51 > "boy"friend 02:51 yup 02:52 *changes into male* 02:52 I like someone else in my school 02:52 But, he probably wooed another girl already 02:52 OBJECTION! 02:53 BULLS**T! 02:53 (Plays the TF2 "Meet the ____" ending music") 02:53 DUN, DUN, DUN, DUNDUNDUN DUN DUN! 02:53 What's wrong? 02:54 "BULLS**T THIS OBJECTION" 02:54 y do tacos like me 02:54 revern x taco x waffle x burrito x waffle x taco x taco x sandwich = ? 02:54 Mario's Unique Words: BULLS**T! 02:55 Dat SMG4 Quote though 02:55 "BULLSHIT!" 02:55 Even worse, he hangs out with that girl nearly all the time 02:55 Oh gosh 02:55 You swore 02:55 I said the freakin' vulgarity 02:55 SHUCKS 02:55 :T 02:56 Le back-e\r 02:56 .. 02:57 who here plays mycrap 02:57 Minecraft? If that's the case, my still-a-demon brother 02:57 He will never change 02:57 Typical Roblox Player: 02:57 Miencraft? The heck is dat geme 02:58 I´m playing roblox AND minecraft :P 02:18 yes Zombie 02:18 can u pl0x stahp naow 02:18 I actually agree with Master, btw ._. 02:18 Coarse Dirt is bettor 02:18 Dirt is love 02:18 Dirt is life 02:18 Bedrock is weak 02:19 lets talk about less serious stuff and more random stuff 02:19 frenc hfries 02:19 taco 02:19 ravens 02:19 CHAR IS A PEDO BEAR FREDDY 02:19 magik 02:19 revner 02:19 pisa 02:19 Ok 02:19 stahp 02:19 dis is too random 02:19 kletsstaph 02:19 http://teentitansgo.wikia.com/wiki/Raven 02:19 Now we talk about 02:19 LADEEY LEGASUS 02:19 now lets talk about ENGLISH 02:19 English is okay 02:20 What is the plural of Cheese? 02:20 answer or be cut 02:20 Cheese 02:20 Two roads diverge in a yellow wood 02:20 CHEESES 02:20 I think 02:20 *earns SmileDoge Badge* 02:20 **Gives CR 02:20 :D DDDDD 02:20 02:20 i cri 02:20 evrytim 02:20 my lief 02:20 is taco 02:21 my wikia life 02:21 is taco 02:21 WHAT THE HELL IS A SANIC 02:21 and taco 02:21 is eaten 02:21 AND A TACO 02:21 A SANIC 02:21 tnx fr th mmrs 02:21 TANIC 02:21 is a hejhog 02:21 ^ 02:21 FOB 02:21 A TACO 02:21 MIELZ 02:21 is a fud 02:21 and a TANIC 02:21 IS 3 TEYLD FUX 02:21 is like Biomance 02:21 Biomance.. 02:22 He inactuv 02:22 BAAAACK 02:22 (FAINTS)_ 02:22 Sounds like an American rock band formed in 2001 02:22 United Arab Emirates: 02:22 Red stands for sacrifice, energy and power 02:22 Green represents prosperity, growth and success 02:22 Black stands for dignity, authority and elegance 02:22 White represents Purity, Openness, Transparency and Peace 02:23 wait srsly? 02:23 lolno 02:23 MCR LEUUL 02:23 "elegance" 02:23 i guess Dark-types are fancy 02:24 loool 02:24 It does look fancy if u think about it 02:24 > a Dark-type 02:24 Azerbaijan: 02:24 Blue color –means Turkic origin of Azerbaijani people, blue color is connected with idea of Turkism. There are various explanations about preference of blue color by Turks. Lots of ancient monuments have been built in the territories settled by Turkish speaking people being of the Islam religion and majority of these monuments were in the blue color. Therefore blue color has a symbolical meaning. Blue color once reflected grandeur of the Elkhaniler period in XIII century, their victory marches. 02:24 Red color – means to build modern society, to develop democracy, in brief modernization and development. At the end of XVIII after French bourgeois revolution in connection with development of the capitalism the great progress occurred in European countries. There was a struggle of proletariat against the capitalism system. Red color was turned to the symbol of the Europe in these years. 02:24 Green color - it expresses the affiliation to the Islamic civilization, Islam religion. 02:24 Three colors of the flag hoisted: Turkic national culture, Moslem civilization and modern European democratic bases. 02:24 Crescent and eight-pointed star described in the middle of the flag at red color. According to information of historians when tricolor flag was accepted as the State Flag by the Peoples Republic though it was shown what do the colors on it mean but the meaning of crescent and eight-pointed star had not been explained. There are different thoughts about meanings of crescent and the eight-pointed star on the flag 02:24 CAN ANYBOSY 02:25 FIND MEE 02:25 SOMEBODY TOOOOO LOOOVE 02:25 *finds gupps* 02:25 *2luv* 02:26 Orb 02:26 Toes 02:26 cheez 02:27 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LRt2jX1kaYo 02:27 Orb 02:28 Orb a Call 02:28 Lack a Bro 02:28 orbacal 02:28 [[]]orbacal 02:28 ohiya Issa 02:28 elo 02:28 test 02:28 succeeded 02:28 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=kijpcUv-b8M wrong link 02:28 hai 02:28 oel 02:28 Hello 02:28 ? 02:28 hallo 02:28 Hello. 02:28 AM I disturbing you? PVZB? 02:28 ohia Livers and Pancreas 02:28 taco 02:28 I'm back to chatting in the PVZCC Wiki chat! 02:29 kwb 02:29 kgratz 02:29 BACK YALL 02:31 lets talk about Microscopy 02:31 brb 02:31 giant brain 02:31 zambies wanna eay 02:31 wanna eat 02:31 "wanna eay" 02:31 ok 02:32 *eays* 02:33 http://teentitansgo.wikia.com/wiki/Knowledge 02:33 umm 02:33 ive been playing too much games 02:33 Okay Revern 02:33 What's with the teentitans wiki sh!t 02:33 3games 02:33 i dunno 02:33 I watched one episode once 02:33 it's like an mlp addictive 02:34 o.o 02:34 RevernTowerDefense,RevernPlayingGame,KillRevern 02:34 shaddap 02:34 nu u shaddap 02:34 Reverncraft, Ace Revern, Revernmon 02:34 no 02:34 Reverns vs. Charmande 02:34 *slaps itself* 02:36 Slap has a unique effect: 02:36 It can paralyze chat for months. 02:36 noo 02:36 Slap has a counterspell. 02:36 *kills chat* 02:36 Kill has a unique effect: 02:36 It can awaken chat. 02:37 Kill can also KILL chat 02:37 nope 02:37 O RLY 02:37 ya rly 02:37 (yarly) 02:37 [[]]YA RLY 02:37 (orly) 02:38 O RLY and [[]]YA RLY 02:38 (o rly) and ya rly 02:38 (yarly) (orly) 02:38 K (stop) 02:38 this is 2 boring 02:38 (ya rly) 02:39 (yarly) ?? 02:39 yus rely 02:39 on the starter beacon 02:39 daheq is going on 02:39 randomness 02:39 good den 02:39 and orbiminati was watching us... 02:39 ...inthebathroomloljk 02:40 wat 02:40 wat 02:40 taw 02:40 2 females 02:40 kk 02:40 OH SHUCKS I GOTTA PEE 02:40 ORBACAL IS HERE 02:40 nu 02:40 nawt Orbacal 02:40 Orbiminati 02:40 AWKWARD 02:40 beaner butt 02:41 4 pics 1 word is 100% rude 02:41 legs 02:41 leegs 02:41 Illuminaughty 02:41 Logic Fact: 02:41 There are only 2 females in chat. 02:41 ] 02:41 ] 02:42 FEMALES? SRSLY? 02:42 hmm 02:42 CR 02:42 Logic Fact: 02:42 There is only one Revern in the chat. 02:42 and who else? 02:42 Legit Fact: 02:42 Revern are actually clones 02:42 hmm 02:42 i think its Orbacal 02:42 loljk 02:42 lolololol 02:42 hmm ya 02:42 Legit Fact: 02:42 Revern are not clones, but Charmande are clones disguised as reverns 02:42 how did ya know btw 02:42 TEH ORBSONE ORBACAL . 02:43 ik 02:43 cuz i am Illuminutty 02:43 cuz i ate pumpkin pies last week 02:44 :o 02:44 it is the sign of 02:44 Illuminaughty 02:44 SO NAUGHTY 02:44 Why you gotta be so lewd rude. 02:44 DONT YOU KNOW I'M HUMAN TOO?! 02:45 NO 02:45 U IZ NAWT HUE MAN 02:45 waffls 02:45 ... 02:46 Orbjection! 02:46 NU U PINGED ME 02:46 :O OOOOOOOOo 02:46 Y U PING ME THOSE ACE ATTORNEY STUFF 02:47 ListofPings:NateEthanJamilleJessicaAbsolute DoomObjectionHold ItTake ThatEurekaGotchaGot ItNot So FastSilenceOverruledRainbow DashC.C.HaruhiLilgreiMister Stay PuftMilesprower2Pepsicola45OrbacalSonata Dusk 02:47 ohiya 02:47 OBJECTION, MAH BOYS 02:47 Hello 02:47 wow 02:47 PvZCC isn't ded 02:48 kk 02:48 hallo 02:48 Join Illuminaughty 02:48 i stare 02:48 If I'm silent, I'm looking for a decent avatar 02:48 at the wall 02:48 full of CRs 02:48 kk 02:48 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Gj95m0CR5I 02:48 I'm looking for an avatar of either Robin/Reflet or Ricken 02:49 2muchTeenTitans 02:49 waffles 02:49 BACK 02:49 just because of waffles 02:49 WAFFLES 02:49 OHIYA BATHROOM 02:49 next link will be tacos 02:49 ya promise 02:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3YmHZ9HMPs 02:50 They are characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening 02:50 The Awakening 02:50 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UoHTdq0zQVI 02:50 seizures tho 02:50 of a Soda that Pops when Explodes 02:51 Issa is currently looking for a boyfriend, and Char is perfect for her! 02:51 > "boy"friend 02:51 yup 02:52 *changes into male* 02:52 I like someone else in my school 02:52 But, he probably wooed another girl already 02:52 OBJECTION! 02:53 BULLS**T! 02:53 (Plays the TF2 "Meet the ____" ending music") 02:53 DUN, DUN, DUN, DUNDUNDUN DUN DUN! 02:53 What's wrong? 02:54 "BULLS**T THIS OBJECTION" 02:54 y do tacos like me 02:54 revern x taco x waffle x burrito x waffle x taco x taco x sandwich = ? 02:54 Mario's Unique Words: BULLS**T! 02:55 Dat SMG4 Quote though 02:55 "BULLSHIT!" 02:55 Even worse, he hangs out with that girl nearly all the time 02:55 Oh gosh 02:55 You swore 02:55 I said the freakin' vulgarity 02:55 SHUCKS 02:55 :T 02:56 Le back-e\r 02:56 .. 02:57 who here plays mycrap 02:57 Minecraft? If that's the case, my still-a-demon brother 02:57 He will never change 02:57 Typical Roblox Player: 02:57 Miencraft? The heck is dat geme 02:58 I´m playing roblox AND minecraft :P 02:58 "Ei'm tuotally sixtuen" 02:58 "Ei'm tuotally sixtuen" 02:58 (Dat cold andchilibean reference though) 02:58 Claire's gone now 02:59 wat is zis Issa avi 02:59 Ricken, from Fire Emblem: Awakening 02:59 AAAAAGGHCSHHFFGP:AF 03:00 i has better eyesight 03:00 mmkay 03:04 *Sigh* chat has just died. 03:05 D: 02:57 Minecraft? If that's the case, my still-a-demon brother 02:57 He will never change 02:57 Typical Roblox Player: 02:57 Miencraft? The heck is dat geme 02:58 I´m playing roblox AND minecraft :P 02:58 "Ei'm tuotally sixtuen" 02:58 (Dat cold andchilibean reference though) 02:58 Claire's gone now 02:59 wat is zis Issa avi 02:59 Ricken, from Fire Emblem: Awakening 02:59 AAAAAGGHCSHHFFGP:AF 03:00 i has better eyesight 03:00 mmkay 03:04 *Sigh* chat has just died. 03:05 D: 03:08 . 03:08 . 02:58 (Dat cold andchilibean reference though) 02:58 Claire's gone now 02:59 wat is zis Issa avi 02:59 Ricken, from Fire Emblem: Awakening 02:59 AAAAAGGHCSHHFFGP:AF 03:00 i has better eyesight 03:00 mmkay 03:04 *Sigh* chat has just died. 03:05 D: 03:08 . 03:33 gtgbye D: 03:33 Bye. 02:59 Ricken, from Fire Emblem: Awakening 02:59 AAAAAGGHCSHHFFGP:AF 03:00 i has better eyesight 03:00 mmkay 03:04 *Sigh* chat has just died. 03:05 D: 03:08 . 03:33 gtgbye D: 03:33 Bye. 03:35 Hello. 02:59 Ricken, from Fire Emblem: Awakening 02:59 AAAAAGGHCSHHFFGP:AF 03:00 i has better eyesight 03:00 mmkay 03:04 *Sigh* chat has just died. 03:05 D: 03:08 . 03:33 gtgbye D: 03:33 Bye. 03:35 Hello. 04:13 oh gawd 04:13 has chat seriously been dead for an hour 04:13 rumnccdcccc 04:13 sirbardock 04:13 Hello. 04:14 heeheehee 04:14 a potato flew around my room before you came 04:13 oh gawd 04:13 has chat seriously been dead for an hour 04:13 rumnccdcccc 04:13 sirbardock 04:13 Hello. 04:14 heeheehee 04:14 a potato flew around my room before you came 04:57 http://s3-ec.buzzfed.com/static/enhanced/webdr01/2013/5/29/6/enhanced-buzz-22340-1369824640-1.jpg 04:57 this teacher won the internet 04:58 Lel. 09:31 http://www.youtubemultiplier.com/546674183076c-booniofficial-booni-mashup.php watch it 09:31 also make all video start at 0:00 09:32 k gtg 09:32 bye 09:32 wooooooooooooooo 09:32 k 09:32 bye 09:32 k 09:32 :D 10:08 http://www.youtubemultiplier.com/54667ac09795b-booniofficial-s-flying-potao-mania-mashup.php 10:10 Hello. 10:10 hai 10:11 http://www.youtubemultiplier.com/54667ac09795b-booniofficial-s-flying-potao-mania-mashup.php 10:11 it's ma amazing potato mashup yey 10:29 Test 10:30 n Whatever /n 10:30 No 10:31 I know 10:32 R a i n b o w 10:33 Or R a i n b o w [10:33 Nope. 10:33 Or... 10:34 Rainbow 10:34 :) 10:35 I know 10:36 Rainbow text! 10:36 :D 10:36 :D indeed 10:37 Bye. 2014 11 14